Jake Driggers
Name: Driggers, Jake Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 9th Extra Curricular Activity: Comic Book Club, Video Game Club, Anime Club, Track Team. School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: He has short-cropped, messy but clean hair. His eyes are green but he wears glasses and often one doesn't notice his eyes because of it. They constantly slip down his nose and he always has to push them back up. Sometimes, he just does it out of habit. His skin is neither tan nor white but rather in between, a light but not white color. He is rather skinny and at 6'3 he only weighs 150 pounds. He's definitely not muscular but he has long legs which makes him a rather good runner. He normally wears baggy jeans of a light blue color, more faded at the knees. He wears a t-shirt with a picture of his favorite anime character on it and the game's title on the back. His shoes are brand new blue and white sneakers. He always makes sure to keep in shoes in good condition since he uses them every day for running. Biography: Jake's life was rather ordinary and boring as far as lives go unless you consider being stuffed in lockers and given swirleys interesting. He was an +A student and about as big a geek as anyone could get. He had, throughout his life, joined every possible geeky club available. This included the Comic Book Club, Anime Club, and, his favorite, the Video Game Club. He might as well have joined the "Geek Club". And he would of had they had one. >>; Jake's family life was rather ordinary, as well. His mom was a stay-at-home mother while his father worked at a law firm and brought home the money. He also had two brothers, one older (John), one younger (Doug), and a younger sister. In his opinion, they were all annoying. Particularly his sister, Anna, who would often get in his way while playing video games. He realized, of course, that she was just an infant but that didn't mean she couldn't show his games the respect they deserved! >>; Other than games, anime, and comics, there was only one other activity that Jake got pleasure in doing and that was running. He was on the track team and, without being immodest in the least, he was the best runner on the team. Perhaps it was the fact that he had long legs and was skinny that made running so easy but he found it the only sport he enjoyed playing. Basketball? No. Baseball? No. Football? A BIG no. Of course, even being good at a sport didn't stop the bullies from coming. Therefore, he had to learn how to be stealthy and always find a way out of the sticky situations he often found himself in. Otherwise, at the end of the day, he would find himself cramped in a locker. From a love of games stemmed another love. Often, he would play shooting games on his Play Station and he would notice that this or that weapon was used. Later, he would go online, looking up the weapon to discover everything he could about them. The things he used in a video game fascinated him, particularly when they did, in fact, exist in real life and his favorite type of games were the ones with shooting. Therefore, those were the things he most often found himself looking up. Because his father was usually at work until late and his mother had enough trouble dealing with his sister and his younger brother, Jake grew up with the responsibility of taking care of himself. His brother, who was only older than him by a year, was much the same but instead of being responsible, he often found himself in trouble. Once, he had even nearly killed another boy. Boy, had that gotten his parents angry. His parents had decided that it was probably wise if Jake and his older brother didn't go to the same school because they had never gotten along overly well. Had he the chance, John would beat Jake up every chance he got. Because of this, His parents had him transferred to....once again, you guessed it...Barry Coleson High. Other: Jake is usually pretty friendly but mess with his games and YOU ARE DEAD! He makes buddies pretty quickly or he would if he wasn't such a dork. He's actually pretty interesting but some people are afraid hanging out with him might be bad for their "reputation". Number: 341 As written by Skythe. No edits have been made to the author's original work. Designated Weapon: Monkey Wrench Conclusions: Wow, I can't get over how much of a geek this kid is. If there's someone who isn't made for SOTF, it's this kid. I'm betting he steps onto the island, and unless he can outrun bullets, he's as good as done. Where are the marketing potential with some of these kids?!? Some of them are just begging to die. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Eh-Sun Choi Collected Weapons: Monkey Wrench (issued weapon, to Eh-Sun Choi) Allies: None. Enemies: None. Mid-game evaluation: Jake Driggers was another student who made little impact on the island. Jake cowered away in the bamboo thicket, watching indifferently as fellow student Shinya Motomura virtually eviscerated himself on camera. Once Shinya had done himself in, Jake scurried out from the bushes like a rat, looking to pick up Shinya's leftover weaponry. Driggers succeeded in snagging Shinya's weapons, and there for a moment thought he might actually stand a fighting chance. In an instant, however, his life came to an abrupt hault as Eh-Sun Choi appeared on the scene and proceeded to put a bullet in his head, then mug him as he had just done to Shinya. End-game evaluation: Driggers was nothing more than a vulture. He cowered out of site and allowed the students around him to be killed, then swooped in for his pickings when he felt the time was right. Shame he wasn't looking out for the predators who were hunting him. Memorable Quote(s): "Hell yes! Now the jocks can't kill me!" - To Self, Bamboo Coppice. Other/Trivia *Jake's issued weapon, the monkey wrench, is the same weapon that Boy #31, Ian Hargrave was issued. Threads The various threads that contained Jake. In order from first to finish. *????????? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jake Driggers. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students